Once Upon a Disney
by Starpenmusic
Summary: Walt Disney Academy... Home to the richest and best in the city of Disney. Whether you're a scholarship student or a regular student, the bar is high. Many students move onto Disney University when they graduate. After a magical spell erases the Princesses happy endings, they're forced into a strange new world or prom, homework and school. Can they find happy endings again? Redone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has finally been edited and fixed! Merida has also been added. Imagine Once Upon A Time set in the Disney Universe with some twists and its own plotlines and you have this story! It was written on a whim and a lifelong love of Disney, so it might take a while to get rid of the kinks. Until then here is our introduction where the villains and the problem is introduced (: REVIEW.**

To begin this story with the words once upon a time would mean that there is a happily ever after waiting at the end of it. Sadly, there is not. At least, not as far as the shadowy group of individuals that were gathering in the small smoky room were concerned. They were silent, all suspecting glares and tense movements. They all sat around the large table and waited for the one that had called them there. It was an interesting cast of characters, with everything from humanoid creatures to animals to witches.

"Where is she?" A rather gaunt looking scarred lion growled.

An oily man dressed in pirates garb with a hook for a hand sneered at the lion. "She'll be here, don't doubt it." He snapped.

A pale man in judge's garb rubbed his hands nervously. "This witchcraft is against God's ways. That heathen will pay." He said in his whispery voice.

"That's between God and I, isn't it Judge Frollo?" A women's voice floated from the doorway.

Everyone at the table fell silent. The owner of the voice walked slowly into the room, her long black robes trailing on the floor. The only sounds were the steady click of her staff as she walked towards the table.

"Thank you all for coming." She said in her ice cold voice. "I have brought you here for revenge, something that those who wrote our stories never gave us."

With that she came fully into view. The woman had pale green skin with grim red lips and yellow unblinking eyes. Her long black robes and horns stood out against the gray setting of the room. She clicked her long red nails against the orb of her staff and a raven landed on her shoulders.

"I am Maleficent, and I am going to offer you something I don't think you'll be able to resist."

A heavier overweight woman with purple skin and long black octopus tentacles raised a carefully plucked eyebrow. "And what do you get?"

Maleficent sent a shiver inducing look to the other woman. "Besides the chance to see the snobby princess who killed me get what she deserves? I'll need your respect, all of your respect. I will need you all to do something for me once I give you the revenge you want."

A large and brutish hairy man with an oily black ponytail cockily crossed his over muscled arms. "And how do we get revenge?" He asked.

Maleficent smiled, but it was as cold as the winter sun. "We take away the happily ever after. How many of you were bested by princesses and their dimwitted princes?" Everyone reluctantly raised their arms. "Right, so why don't we take back our chance at a happily ever after?"

A woman with an austere face and a straight back laughed. "I tried that, it ended with me and one of my daughter as pigs."

Maleficent didn't even look at her. "You didn't have my help. Now, I'm going to call out the names and you can tell me yes or no." She looked around. "Let's begin." She snapped and the Raven dropped a piece of paper into hands. "What do you think Gothel?"

An elderly woman in a green dress stood up. Maleficent expressed no emotion at her withered appearance. She looked like an apple that had been left in the sun.

"You raised a girl as your own daughter, keeping her safe in a tower. And what did that get you Gothel? She ran away with some thieve, took your beauty and pushed you out the tower window." Maleficent read. "You have quite a bit to gain back, including your beauty, don't you Gothel?" She tempted.

Gothel made a fist. "Yes, I do."

Maleficent once again flashed her disturbingly emotionless smile. "Good. Grimhilde, Lady Rebecca Tremaine? Didn't you two take in step daughters that left you in the end, which ran off with princes? If I am right, I believe you're little pale wench got you killed, didn't she Grimhilde?"

The severe looking woman who had spoken earlier, Tremaine, and a beautiful woman with a gold crown stood. The two women nodded. "We're in." Grimhilde said.

"Jafar, Scar, didn't you two try and take power that was rightfully yours and end up dying? And Scar, it was your own nephew that killed you, how sad." Maleficent purred.

The lion and an oily man with a snake staff looked at each other in disgust. "Yes." The man said. "And we will go along with this little scheme of yours… Maleficent."

She looked back down, ignoring the lustful tone in Jafar's voice. "Dr. Facillier, Ursula, Narissa, Hades, didn't you try to use magic to win over your foes. Let's see how that worked out… hmm... Facillier you were taken by the Ioa shadows for not paying a debt, Ursula was stabbed in the chest with a ship by a boy, Narissa you were killed by a puny princess in the wrong world, and Hades was defeated by a wanna be god."

They all scowled. Facillier, an African man with a gap in his teeth and a wandering shadow cracked his long fingers. "I believe I can speak for myself, the friends on the other side and my other associates here when I say that a chance at revenge would be sweet." The slick man said and the others nodded their consent.

"That leaves the Queen of Hearts, Clayton, Helga Sinclair, Gaston, Judge Frollo, Shen Yu, the Sherriff of Nottingham, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Must I humiliate you like I did the others?"

They all shook their heads. Helga Sinclair, a sexy blonde stood up. "We're in." She purred.

Maleficent dropped the paper. "You've made a wise choice." Maleficent announced. She began to swirl her hand over her staff, the orb filling with green smoke. "Disney never gave us a chance." She said. "While all the protagonists are off living their fairytale endings we're stuck here, rotting in the unknown realm of Disney. It isn't death as not all of us died, but all we know it that as soon as the story ended we wound up in this black, dismal hell. But now we will escape! We will send them some place where there are no happy endings."

Narissa snorted at this. "I've already tried this shtick. I sent this little bubble brain, Giselle, off to Earth. You know what, she found love there! What makes your spell any better?"

Maleficent glared at her fellow witch. "You were alone the first time. But when you consider all of us together we are unstoppable." She crowed. She held her staff out. "We will send them away, where there stories will be erased, replayed to our liking. They won't have any memory of their happily ever after and they certainly won't stand a chance if their where everything is normal and magic and true loves kiss doesn't work. So who will be the first to drip two drops of blood onto my staff? Who will start the revolution?"

Ursula, the octopus woman, stood, her tentacles making grotesque clicking noises against the floor. She took the knife from Maleficent's slender hand and cut her plump finger. The blood passed through the glass and into the orb. By the time everyone had finished it was full. Maleficent then finished the ceremony by dropping her blood in and chanting over the orb.

"It is done." She whispered. A chill went done everyone's backs as lightning cracked through the sky. Maleficent held out her hand. "Let the games begin." She announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're all so glad you could finally join us, Merida." A dozen voices chimed sweetly. Princess Merida, the newest princess, shifted awkwardly in her seat and brushed a strand of fiery hair from her eyes.

"It's, um, a pleasure to be here." With her loud Scottish accent, no one else knew what to think of her.

Snow White smiled kindly. Her large ruby lips parted to reveal straight white teeth. She was young, most likely not even sixteen, but her innocence gave her a certain beauty. With hair as black as ebony and skin white as snow, she had been the first princess spoken to life in Disney. Though naive, her heart was in the right place and she had encouraged the others to accept the new princess even if she was different.

"Where are you from again?" Cinderella asked. After living as a servant for most of her life, she was a little OCD and continued to rearrange the tea cups, despite the servant's protests. Every princess ball featured Cinderella straightening and reorganizing things that didn't need to be moved. Her blonde hair was perfectly coifed, blue eyes wide. Everyone thought she would slip out of her cleaning habits, but had quickly learned you couldn't teach an old dog a new trick.

Merida was obviously uncomfortable by all the regal, if not eccentric girls in the room. Aurora, who at sixteen was younger than her, nodded maturely for her to answer Cinderella's question. "Scotland." She said.

Aurora looked interested. "I've never been there, is it nice?"

She had the most interesting eyes of anyone Merida had ever seen. They were large and a subtle shade of violet. Merida had heard rumors that she had been blessed once by fairies, and she was very pretty with long golden hair that stayed in place, something Merida never had.

"I dun know, I like it, but I've never seen anywhere else."

Ariel, a younger looking red head smiled dreamily. It was funny, she was the same age as Aurora, but seemed much younger. She had been introduced as the Little Mermaid, which Merida found fishy as she had two legs and no tail in sight. Her blue eyes were slightly unfocused. Of all the princesses, Merida had liked her story the most. "I think I'll have Eric take me to Scotland." Ariel decided.

"I'll go to. I would love to see far off places." Belle chimed in. For someone who married a monster, she was very pretty with olive eyes and thick chestnut hair. Merida made a mental note to talk to her later; she did seem to like exploring.

Jasmine, an Arabian who was eighteen, cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear something?"

Pocahontas, who didn't really seem comfortable anyways, stood and wandered to the window. "The wind picked up. And there's lightening."

"We should prepare for the worst." Mulan said gruffly. "Can any of you use a weapon?"

Rapunzel, who had come before Merida, half raised her hand. "I can use a frying pan."

Mulan frowned, her almond shape eyes confused. "I don't know about that as a weapon."

"It's really handy!" Rapunzel lit up, her green eyes sparkling. "When I first met Eugene…" Everyone tuned out her rambling.

"It's just a storm." Tiana laughed when Rapunzel finished her story. She had an accent and skin as dark as something the princesses had called chocolate. "A fryin' pan or sword ain't gonna protect y'all from wind."

There were a few others gathered there, the 'non official princess'. Snow White said they were invited because Merida herself was not in the official lineup. There was Jane, Wendy, Alice, Kida, Maid Marion, Esmeralda, Megara and Giselle. They twittered among themselves, not really joining in with the others.

"I don't feel well." Aurora announced, pushing her chair back and standing. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her eyes seemed cloudy. "The only time I've felt like this is when Maleficent out me in a trance and made me prick my finger." She said, trying to keep the mood light. "Snow White, do you think you have a place where I could possibly lie down?"

A large flash of lightening and rumble elicited a scream from the girls. They all chuckled awkwardly for being afraid.

"We must be close to the eye of the storm." Tiana said, fidgeting with her green dress.

"Child, you are the eye of the storm." A cold voice hissed.

Everyone froze, hearts beating a frenzied dance. No one dared to move, except Aurora, who stumbled backwards in fear. "No. It can't be you." Her voice was a whisper, barely squeezed from her throat. "You- you died. Phillip told me, stabbed you!"

"That he did." The icy voice chuckled. "But did you not think I was powerful enough to escape death?"

"What do you want?" Aurora sobbed.

There was a click of a staff on the marble floor as a woman emerged from the darkness of a pillar. She had high cheek bones placed perfectly above ruby red lips. She was beautiful, but like a deadly snake, more likely to bite you. A raven cawed, perched on her black clad shoulders.

"Did you miss me Aurora?" She smiled. "This time, sweet princess, you won't win. There will be no prince on a horse, or fairy godmother to ensure your happily ever after. This time, we win!"

With a victorious smirk, she smashed the orb of her staff on the ground, red smoke pouring out. Merida couldn't move as it entangled itself around her, a burning cold sensation turning her veins to ice. She struggled uselessly, but the world started to fade, become blurry. The next thing she knew, it was all black, and nothing could be felt at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: Snow White**

The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, rising above the clicking or glass and low chatter of various people. With a shaking hand, Blanche White smoothed down the silky fabric of her yellow skirt. Tucked away behind a dingy curtain, the pale girl took comfort knowing that she was unseen to all. It wouldn't last long, but the second she had while steeling her nerves would be more than enough. A bigger burly man gestured to her, and she nodded before picking up the guitar case that sat by her feet.

Squinting at the sudden change of light, she blinked away the harshness of the stage. None of the people at the bar paused to look at her or stopped talking, proving that she really was just an insignificant teenage girl wanting to be the next big thing. If she was even close to that dream, she would be preforming at the popular House of Mouse and not the tiny café Pete's Pizza Parlor.

Tapping the microphone to ensure that it was on, Blanche took a shaky breath and strummed the first chord on the beat up guitar. It was old and the strings had seen better days, but it was all that she had left of her father.

"_There's only song that I can sing_

_There's one song only for you._

_I'm wishin' on a wishing well, and baby_

_That wish is you..."_

Getting lost in the music, Blanche blinked in surprised as she realized that she had played through her entire set. As the last notes of her soprano voice faded away, Blanche gave a humble smile to the clapping crowd and gathered her stuff. On the way out, the owner Pete grunted at her. The job didn't pay, but it was a chance to get her music out there. She had found that writing music was the only escape from what was practically hell at home.

The night air was brisk, stinging her pale cheeks and tingeing them pink. Humming to herself, she swung the guitar case as she wandered from streetlight to streetlight. As a fifteen year old freshman, she was unfortunately able to drive and was stuck walking the mile back to her house. Her stepmother, Gretchen Queen, would never be bothered by something as unimportant as Blanche.

With a status that reduced her to a single name, the Queen was the most ruthless woman in the makeup industry. Her beauty products, _Fairest_, were renowned for being overpriced. Skinny girls all over the world sold their souls for a chance to be as lovely as Gretchen.

Blanche could relate to that. While her stepmother enjoyed the luxuries of their home, Blanche found herself living in a cramped room on the bottom floor. As the Queen always said, it wasn't her fault that she was shouldered with Blanche after her CEO father had died. Growing up, Blanche remembered her mother's fair skin and her father's gentle smile. Now, all she had was the nauseating smell of the Queen's products.

The night not too cold, Blanche tried to rub some feelings back into her numb fingers as she stopped in front of the Park. Known as 'Wonderland', it was kept up by Mayor Heart's team of city employees. It was home to the absolutely crazy Wonderland gang, and not a safe place to wonder through at night. Quickening her pace to avoid any stragglers, Blanche hurried to a secluded corner. It had always been her favorite place since her mother had brought her there, and she found herself always drawn back to the spot.

As she approached, she hesitated at the sight of a male figure facing away from her. The Wishing Well was the only place that she felt truly at home, and now there was someone invading her personal place. Trying to stay quiet, Blanche took a step back only to snap a loud twig. As the man turned around, she gasped.

He wasn't that old, probably in his early twenties. With brown hair and eyes that seemed to match, he didn't appear to be a predator. Did anyone though? Dark eyes wide, Blanche stumbled back another step.

"Wait!" He held up a hand, coming towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, blushing a deep red. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Honestly, neither did I." He chuckled, voice a low bass. "Do you come here often?"

"Often enough." Blanche shrugged. "It used to be my mother's favorite place." Surprised that she had so willingly shared the information, Blanche blushed even brighter and looked down. "Sorry, I'm oversharing."

"No." His voice was kind. "It's okay; I enjoy knowing that I'm not the only one who likes this place." For a moment, both of them got distracted simply smiling. Shaking his head, the man held out a hand with a shy smile. "I'm Percy Prince; I'm new to the area."

"Blanche White." Blanche demurely took his hand, giggling at the way the soft sparks shot up it.

"Can I say something without seeming like a random sex offender?" Percy asked, eliciting a nod from Blanche. "You may be the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen."

The words brought a fresh wave of tears to the girl's eyes. No one had called her beautiful to her face since her father had died. For years, she had been told that her skin was sallow, that her eyes had bags under them and that the roundness of her cheeks eliminated any hope of having defined cheekbones. No matter how pretty she was, she would always be ugly to her stepmother.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Percy used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay." Blanche sniffed. "Really. You didn't do anything wrong."

Cupping her face in his hand gently, he raised her eyes to meet his own. "Blanche, whoever made you think that you aren't beautiful is full of shit, okay? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Then, he sweetly leaned in and kissed her. Blanche had never been kissed, but it was everything she could have imagined. Percy's lips were smooth against her own, and he had a faint woodsy smell about him. When they came up for air, Blanche hoped he would ignore the dopey look on her face.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked quietly.

"Never in the past." He replied, her heart sinking. "But I guess that's because I didn't know you."

Then, his lips were on hers again. Blanche kissed him until her lips went numb and she couldn't see straight. Sure she was on a pleasure high; she wordlessly took the slip of paper bearing his number that he gave to her. With one last gentle kiss, the girl took her guitar and practically floated home. Singing under her breath, she nearly skipped home. _He thought she was beautiful._

**XXX**

Drumming her fingers against her desk, Blanche raised a dainty hand to her mouth to yawn. She had barely been able to sleep that night, caught on a euphoric cloud nine. Percy was perfect in her mind, he was kind and funny and smart. She had yet to mention him to her friends, as they most likely wouldn't approve of how fast things had moved. Still, she couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself.

"Good morning, class." The music teacher, Mr. Hook swept into the room. He had once been an amazing keyboardist until he lost a hand in a tragic accident, and know he was able to take his anger out on the choir kids at WDA. Straightening, Blanche combed her fingers through her sleek black bob. Mr. Hook had mentioned that they were auditioning for solos soon, and she had to win the coveted one. The WDA fundraiser was huge, full of the rich socialites who funded the school, and it would make a perfect chance to get her name out. "Today, I would like to introduce you to someone. Apparently, the school board sees fit to assign me a student teacher." He sneered. "Anyway, he'll be around this year working on helping the soloists and organizing music as he is a top student from Disney University."

Blanche tuned him out, looking around the room for the mysterious student teacher. Suddenly, the door burst open and a guy came barreling in. Dressed in dark jeans and a blazer, he smiled at Hook as he set down his bag. "Sorry that I'm late, Mr. Hook. I'm Percy Prince, the student teacher."

Blanche's heart stopped, and she felt herself begin to shake. There was no way that the new man of her dreams was her teacher. That was so wrong, and the punishment was severe. Hoping that he wouldn't notice her in the soprano section, she was even more dismayed when a look of disappointment flashed over his face. Hoping that he would try to say something to her, she felt her eyes begin to water as he looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

"He's hot, right?" A fellow soprano, Ariel, leaned over and whispered.

"Um, yeah." Blanche muttered back.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend." The red head twittered.

"I have no idea."


	4. New Authors Note

The last authors note has been deleted, and this is the final boring post. The third chapter, Snow White's, has completely been written and redone. You can try to skip it, but the content isn't the same and the story won't make sense later on. Now, it's time to vote. Would you rather the story be in parts with each Princess getting a chunk of consecutive chapters, or a different princess either chapter? Review with your answer and watch out for the results.

-Star


End file.
